


Down for You

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Angel imagine based off of the song Down for You by Kehlani





	Down for You

__ **Best friends and lovers  
Can’t seem to draw the line between each other  
What is defined means nothing to a brother  
You just don’t give a damn, that’s why I think I love ya**

You pulled away from Angel’s lips to catch your breath, leaning back from your spot in his lap and looking around, seeing Gilly and Coco looking at the two of you, smiling and joking around together. You laughed along to yourself and faced Angel again, burying your face into the crook of his neck, his hands still gripping your hips, his right one coming up to rest on your lower back. He slid his hand up slowly following the curve of your back until his hand was gripping the back of your neck softly, holding you to him.

“They saw us.”

Angel looked over and saw Coco and Gilly’s smiles, throwing them a middle finger before placing his hand back on your neck.

“Forget about them. Focus on me.”

You nodded and sat back some, looking at his face. He had his head tilted back some so he could look up at you. His face was relaxed, something that didn’t happen often and you smiled, reaching over to drag the tip of your index finger along the slight crow’s feet on the corners of his eyes. You didn’t say anything and neither did he, used to you showing him affection like this. He returned it by reaching up himself and running his fingers through your hair, the pads of his fingers massaging slightly as they ran over your scalp. You let your eyes slip closed and you relaxed at his touch, a small smile coming to his lips as he watched your shoulders start to slouch more and more. Eventually, you leaned forward again and let your forehead fall onto his shoulder, your body trying to melt into his as he gripped the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair once again, the feelings putting you almost in trance. 

**_It’s not fair, how easy I melt when you play with my hair_  
I ain’t going nowhere, it’s not right  
I can’t sleep without you anymore at night time  
Not in this lifetime**

He turned his head suddenly and pressed his lips against the shell of your ear and spoke.

“Let me take you home with me.”

He verbalized it in a way that gave you the chance to say no, but he knew you wouldn’t. You never did. You never could. Angel was like a drug to you and you were the same to him. You weren’t an item but you still belonged to each other and everyone knew that, except the both of you.

You nodded in response to his offer, turning your head slightly so your lips were now against the side of his neck. You left a couple of soft kisses there and he sighed happily as you kept going, your lips moving against his skin as you spoke.

“I don’t like sleeping without you anyway.”

Angel nodded and sat up slightly, your body still in his lap as he placed his hands back on your hips.

“I don’t either. Gets too cold.”

He would never say it of course, but you knew what he meant. It wasn’t that it was too cold, it was just too lonely. Your presence gave more than just physical warmth. It gave the warmth that smoothed the frown lines he had and helped him get to sleep just that much faster.

He patted your ass softly and you stood up, Angel looking up at you as you stood between his spreads knees, that same intoxicated look in his eyes as he took you in. His eyes dragged over your body, over your hair and he could almost feel it tangled up in his clenched fist. He looked at your bottom lip and could visualize the way you would bite down on it when he was inside of you. Your eyebrows and how they would knit up in pleasure, your eyes gazing into his when he was hovering above you, so close to throwing you over the edge. 

**_Love ain’t never been so close, but so far away_  
Like your mind is telling you to just back off  
And your heart says just stay  
What’s a love that doesn’t keep you up all night and all day  
If it’s not too late, yeah you realize it one day**

**_We can go to the movies boy, maybe we could hang out boy_  
Whatever you wanna do, cause I’m down for it  
I’m down for you  
**

Your breathing was still quickened as was Angel’s as you both laid there, your head on his bare chest, leg thrown lazily over his hips. His arm was around you, fingertips grazing over your shoulder as he held you. You both were entirely quiet, the distant sound of someone’s dog barking outside. You used your index finger to trace over the tattoos on Angel’s chest, your thumping heart slowly returning to its normal pace. 

You knew it was late, the clock having read 1 AM when you and Angel had tumbled into his bed the same way you had done so many times before. You thought to your self quietly, your brain saying that you should get up, pull yourself out of your best friend’s arms and head home to have a shower and wash the scent of him off of your skin. Yet your heart was saying the opposite. Your heart told you to cuddle into him further, to tuck your face into the crook of his neck the way he liked, wrap your arm around him and cling onto him like he was all you had left. To stay in his embrace and let him scent keep intoxicating you. To stay and love him, let him love you.

** _One day we’re lovers, next day we’re friends  
Don’t know where it begins or it ends_ **

You weren’t sure that was what he wanted though. He’d had plenty of women, of all walks, and yet he had never been in a solid relationship that lasted. Things always seemed to fall through, his brothers and club always being his number one, no matter what. You knew because you hade been there, through all of them. All the one night stands and quick flings, the relationships that ended with him falling asleep cradling a bottle of Jack. You’d been there through it all and you knew Angel could love. You just didn’t know if his heart could love you. With a sigh you sat up, his hand sliding off of you. You held the blanket to your chest on instinct covering yourself from the cold air in his room and a shiver ran through you as Angel traced his finger down your spine. 

“You good? Where you going?” 

You looked back to see Angel gazing at you through tired yet content eyes and you forced a smile. 

“I think I’m gonna head out. It’s late.”

That was all you gave him and usually, that was enough. He would pout, maybe try to sneak another kiss in but he would let you go. He always let you go. You were caught off guard then when he grabbed onto your elbow, stopping you from climbing out of his bed. He looked at you intently, his eyes now looking vulnerable and unsure. 

__ **It feels too good to be true  
Every time I’m with you  
I’m ignoring what I’m next to**

“Stay with me.” 

You blinked as you looked at him, trying to decipher his words. 

“You want me to?”

The Mayan nodded quickly then, his grip releasing from your elbow and now rubbing at your skin softly. 

“Please?” 

You couldn’t fight it as your lips broke out into a smile and you nodded, laying yourself back down beside him, Angel turning onto his side to face you. He took your hands in his, bringing them up to rest under his chin and he pressed his forehead against yours. Your eyes were locked, the truth of your love for each other simmering there but neither of you said anything, just stayed holding each other. Maybe one day you both would come forward, spill your hearts out and indulge in the love that you had for each other, but for now, you were fine with this. 

**_Babe I’m down for you_  
Are you down for me  
I’m down for you  
I’m down for you**


End file.
